


Fess Up, McCoy!

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Four Part Drabbles [42]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Clever Joanna, Coming Out, Confessions, Coy Joanna, Drabble, Drabbles, Evasive McCoy, Evasiveness, Joanna's Discovery, Living Together, M/M, Scattering Possessions, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 08:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11779542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Part 2 of 4 of "Joanna's Discovery"Joanna wonders if her father and Spock scatter belongings in Jim Kirk's quarters as much as they do in each other's.





	Fess Up, McCoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Esperata hinted strongly that "The Secret's Out" should be the first of a series of four drabbles instead of a stand alone drabble. So thanks to Esperata, the series "Joanna's Discovery" has been written. Thanks for the hint, Esperata. You were right. There's more story to be told.

“Does Mr. Spock leave many articles in your quarters?” Joanna prodded gently.

McCoy shrugged. “Oh, a few things, here and there. Nothing of any importance.”

“Do you leave things in his quarters, also?” she asked in a probing, almost teasing voice.

McCoy thought of his robe and underclothing in Spock’s closet. “Maybe a few odds and ends.”

Her eyes sparkled. “Do you two scatter your belongings in Uncle Jim’s quarters, too?” 

Joanna was getting more like her mother, or a lawyer.

“Why do you ask?”

“It must be hectic for three bachelors to straighten out their belongings,” she answered demurely.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Scattered Lives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915235) by [Esperata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata)




End file.
